Simple Is Sweeter
by Nightly-Shadow-Creature
Summary: Sometimes it's the simple things that are the sweetest... Stella/Jess I know it's different, but I wanted to try it. Hope you enjoy. Femslash.
1. Unheard Love

Don't own anything.

**Okay, kind of an odd thing, Stella and Jess. **

Jess walked into the room and stood beside Stella, "Hey."

Stella looked over and smiled, "Hey."

"Any luck with the case?"

Stella shook her head, "Jess, there's nothing. No prints, no DNA, no trace, nothing."

Jess sighed, "And I had no luck with witnesses."

Stella tilted her head, "It's like no murder even happened."

Jess nodded, "If we didn't have the body, I'd say there was no murder."

Stella grinned, "Ya, but we do. So, I'd say we should go down to autopsy and ask Sid about the body."

Jess looked at her watch, "I have somewhere to be..."

Stella nodded, "Of course you do. You know you're a wimp right?"

Jess glared at her, "Nice way to talk to your girlfriend Stell."

Stella smiled, "Okay sorry, but you are a wimp. See you tonight?"

Jess nodded, "Ya. My place?"

Stella shrugged, "Okay."

Jess started to back out of the door, "Nothing fancy right?"

Stella looked at her, "Simple is sweeter."

Jess smiled, "It is. Bye."

"Bye Jess." She disappeared before Stella finished, "I love you..."

**Odd little thing, but I liked it. **

_**xoxo *Night***_


	2. Unspoken things

Don't own anything.

**Okay, second chapter.**

Stella walked into Mac's office, "Hey."

He looked up, "Hey, you look nice."

Stella smiled, "Thanks, so do you. Do you have a date Mac?"

He blushed and nodded, "I do. What about you?"

Stella nodded, "I do, and I should go or I'll be late."

Mac nodded, "Bye."

She was headed for the door when Mac called her, "Oh, and Stella? Tell Jess I say hi."

Stella turned around, "How did you know?"

Mac smiled, "It's simple, the way you two look at each other. It's obvious it's more than friendship."

Stella grinned, "Good night Mac, have fun on your date."

Mac stood up, "Night Stell."

* * *

Jess ran to catch up with Flack on her way out of the precinct, "Hey, Don!"

He turned and waited for her, "You're getting slow Jess."

She smacked him, "I still can beat you anytime."

He grinned, "Whatever you say. So what are you doing tonight?"

Jess smiled, "I got a date. Who's the lucky girl today?"

"Who says I have a date?" Flack opened the door, "Maybe I'm having a quiet night in, all by myself."

Jess shook her head, "Come on Don, I'm not that stupid."

Flack shrugged, "I tried. Her name is Devon."

Jess's eyes went wide, "Society girl? Nice."

"Who is your date?"

Jess turned to him, "Who says I have to tell you Flack?"

He grinned, "No one Angell. Is it someone I know?"

Jess started to walk down the sidewalk, Flack knew about her being lesbian, but she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him about Stella.

Flack caught up to her, "Come on Jess, is it someone we work with?"

Jess's cheeks got a bit red, "I'm not saying."

Flack noticed her cheeks, "It is! Lindsay's with Danny, Kendall's with Adam, is it that new lab tech?"

Jess glared at him, "No, and I'm not telling who it is."

Flack looked at her, "Okay, it can't be anyone else..." His eyes went wide as he realized he forgot someone, "Is it Stella?"

Jess's face got redder, and she kept walking.

Flack got a huge grin on his face, "It is Stella! Well that is unexpected."

Jess looked at him, "Okay, what do you think?"

Flack shrugged, "I'm happy for you two. I didn't even know Stella was lesbian, but I think it's good for you two."

"And...?" Jess stopped, "What else Don?"

He smiled, "It's gonna be a bit before I'm totally comfortable with you two in the same room, it's not that I think it's wrong, it's just awkward."

Jess nodded, "It will be awkward, but at least we have something to bug you with."

Flack glared at her, "Not funny Jess."

She grinned, "This is my stop, see you tomorrow."

"Night."

* * *

Jess walked into her apartment to find Stella already there, "Hey."

Stella looked up and smiled, "Hey, what took you so long?"

Jess plopped down on the couch beside her, "Don wanted to play guess who, and he won."

Stella smiled, "I don't think any less of you because you lost."

"Thanks." Jess sighed, "He knows about us."

Stella's eyes went wide, "How'd he find out?"

Jess shrugged, "He started guessing after I said I had a date. He knows I like girls, and not guys and when he guessed you, he knew he was right because he saw my cheeks."

Stella stood up and headed to the kitchen, "Your cheeks?"

Jess followed her, "They got a bit red."

Stella grinned, "Jessica Angell blushing? That's unheard of!"

She glared, "Thanks Stell."

She shrugged, "If it's any help, Mac knows. He guessed from looks."

Jess sat down on the counter, "So much for keeping low-key."

Stella sat beside her, "At least Danny doesn't know."

"That's good, otherwise the bets would have started."

Stella smiled, but noticed Jess's exhaustion, "Jess... Sweetie, go lie down. I'll take care of the food and wake you up when it's ready."

Jess shook her head, "I'm okay..." She yawned, "I invited you over here, I should make dinner."

Stella gently pressed her lips against Jess's and then pulled away, "I'll handle it, you're exhausted, go."

Jess kissed Stella's cheek, "If you insist. What would I do without you?"

Stella kept her smile on as she watched her go away, "You'd go crazy."

As she turned away, her smile faded as she thought about what Jess said, "I think it's what I would do without you Jess."

Her voice was low enough that even if Jess had been right beside her, she wouldn't have heard.

* * *

Jess leaned back down on her bed, she could hear Stella moving around the kitchen.

A smile grew on her face as she thought about how natural it was to have Stella in her life.

As the older one of the two, Stella tended to take care of Jess, instead of the other way around.

She wondered how deep Stella's feelings ran, Jess knew she loved her, but she kept quiet because she didn't want to rush anything.

Jess shook her head, Stella was here and that's what mattered, not unspoken things.

A smile was still on her face as she let sleep overcome her and she started to dream...

_**xoxo *Night***_


	3. Unknown emotion

Don't own anything.

Stella walked into the bedroom to find Jess curled up in a ball, sleeping.

Quietly, she moved over beside the bed and stroked Jess's face, "Time to wake up Jess..."

Jess's eyelids fluttered open, "Stell? What time is it?"

Sitting down on the bed, Stella smiled at her, "Late, one a.m."

Jess sat up, "You should have woken me up."

"No Jess, you needed sleep." She stood up and help her hand out, "Ready to eat?"

Jess nodded and allowed Stella to lead her out of the bedroom.

* * *

Stella and Jess woke up to the sound of knocking on the door.

Jess sat up and grabbed her housecoat, Stella started to get up, but she was pushed back down.

"I'll get it. It's time for you to get some sleep." Jess quickly gave Stella a kiss, then walked out of the bedroom.

Flack and Mac were on the other side of the door when it was opened.

She tossed them a sleepy smile, and moved to let them in, "What are you two doing here so early?"

Mac looked at her, "It's ten, and we have a scene. Do you know where Stella is?"

"I'm here Mac," Stella walked out of the bedroom and came to stand beside Jess.

Flack looked at the sight of them standing there, looking perfectly natural in housecoats.

Jess smirked at him, "Something bothering you Don?"

He shrugged, "I told you I wouldn't be totally comfortable with it for awhile Jess."

Stella looked at Jess, "He did? You forgot to mention that part."

She smiled at her, "We got caught up in something, remember? Anyway, I'm going to get dressed. They can fill you in."

Jess grabbed Stella's hand and squeezed, letting their hands fall apart naturally as she walked further away.

A look passed between them before Jess disappeared into the bedroom.

Stella turned to the guys, "What's going on?"

* * *

Mac looked at Flack, "That definitely showed me a different side to both of them."

Flack nodded, "I thought it was going to take awhile for me to get used to them together, but just seeing how much they care, that's going to help."

"Ya, it's obvious how much they love each other. You can see it on their faces."

Flack grinned, "You think they said I love you yet?"

Mac shook his head, "No, Stella's cautious, she's not going to say it unless she knows Jess feels the same."

"Jess is too stubborn to do that, she's going to keep her heart hidden. Underneath that tough exterior, she's vulnerable and scared of rejection."

Mac shrugged, "It'll happen, it has to."

**_xoxo *Night*_**


	4. Overheard Realizations

Don't own anything.

Stella came up behind Jess, who was sitting at her desk, "Hey."

Jess looked up at her and smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

Stella sat down on the corner, "My case is closed and I came to see if you wanted to go to lunch with Lindsay and me."

Jess smiled, "Sure. Is she meeting us down here."

Stella nodded, "Ya. She should be here soon."

Lindsay walked up behind them, "I'm here now."

Stella smiled at her, "Great. Let's go."

* * *

Lindsay looked at the two from across the table, "So how did Mac and Flack find out?"

Stella ginned at Lindsay, "Flack noticed because Jess was blushing while he played guess who, and Mac guessed from looks. How did you find out they knew?"

Lindsay shrugged, "I overheard them talking about it."

Jess picked up her glass, "At least it was just you."

Lindsay looked down, "Not exactly..."

Jess looked at her, "Who else?"

"Danny and Hawkes."

Jess sighed and put her head in her arms, "We're doomed."

Stella patted her on the back in a comforting motion, "No, we aren't. Flack and Mac are doomed."

Jess sat up, "Oh, you bet Flack is going to regret every second of it by the time I'm done."

Stella grinned, "You won't have to wait long, they just walked in."

Sure enough, Danny, Flack, Hawkes and Mac were walking over to the girls table.

Danny got there first, "So you two are dating? When did this happen?"

Stella glared at him, "That's none of your business."

As Danny started to protest, Hawkes walked over, "I heard you guys are dating, good for you."

Stella smiled, "That's the way you should talk Danny." Watching the other two come over, she continued, "I'd run Flack, Jess threatened bodily harm."

Jess nudged her girlfriend, "That's not what I said." She smiled sweetly up at Flack, "Making your life a living hell doesn't count as bodily harm."

Flack looked confused, "What are you talking about Jess?"

"Thanks to you and Mac talking about us, Danny now knows."

Danny looked up from talking with Lindsay, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lindsay smiled at him, "Leave it Danny."

Flack slid in beside her, "Linds is right Danny, just leave it."

Mac slid in beside Flack, "Sorry about that, I didn't know they were near us."

Stella moved over to let Hawkes sit down, "Can we drop this and eat?"

Jess nodded, "We're dating, that's it, no more to be said."

Danny looked at them, "Does this mean we'll have to put up with you two kissing all the time?"

Everyone started to laugh as he ducked under the table to avoid the napkin coming his way.

_**xoxo *Night***_


	5. Finally spoken

Don't Own Anything.

When they wandered into Jess's apartment later that night, the two women fell onto the bed first thing, the day had tired them out and they just wanted to sleep.

However, work had other plans, and they were both called out again.

Jess got home first in the wee hours of the morning, and Stella followed her at fifteen minutes later.

Neither said one word to the other, and they promptly fell into a deep sleep.

***

Jess woke up first and started making breakfast.

She was working on the eggs when two arms wrapped around her waist, causing her to smile and place a kiss on Stella's lips, "Morning."

"Morning to you too. Even though I think it's the morning actually." Stella looked at the breakfast, "Did you make all this?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"And you made me breakfast because of that? It must be important."

"It is." Jess bit her lip, "Do you want to move in with me?"

Stella nodded, "Yes! Of course I do." She gave her girlfriend a huge hug, "Thank you Jess! This means a lot."

The younger woman smiled again, "Good. I'm glad you said yes. I..."

"You... what?"

"I love you."

Stella's response was immediate, "Good, because I love you too and I was getting really tired of not saying it."

Jess gave her a kiss, "That's nice, now will you shut up?"

"Why...?"

Her girlfriend proceeded to show her why.


End file.
